


7th Day of Christmas: Arthur Weasley

by pygmy_puffy



Series: The 10 Days of Weasley Jumpers [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awesome Molly Weasley, F/M, Fluff, Holiday Sweaters, Holidays, Knitting, Muggle Culture, Weasley Jumpers, beanbag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmy_puffy/pseuds/pygmy_puffy
Summary: Molly Weasley has always given her all to the ones she loves. This Christmas, they want to surprise her with something special and meaningful: they've all learned to knit. Throughout this holiday season, you can follow as Molly's loved ones each knit her a jumper and enjoy the coziest time of year.





	7th Day of Christmas: Arthur Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Arthur sank into his new favourite Muggle discovery, the beanbag, and let out a long exhale as he picked up the jumper he was knitting for Molly. Life, as it turned out, was more challenging than he could have ever imagined when they first dreamed of a future together. But when he reflects back on their journey and the home they have built along side each other, he can only feel a heart full of gratitude and love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for following along!! You are so kind for leaving comments on the works so far <333 I will reply asap!! Happy holidays!!! 
> 
> As usual, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/puffy_pygmy/) or [tumblr ](https://pygmy-puffy.tumblr.com) come say hi <3


End file.
